deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick-Ass verse vs Scott Pilgrim verse
Intrio Wiz: Today we look at two comic series that also had a movie made in 2010. Boomstick: The kick ass verse of Kick-Ass Wiz: Vs the Scott Pilgrim Verse. Boomstick: Hes Wiz and im boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win. Boomstick: In a death battle (It shows both teams facing each other in the middle of a dark city.) Kick-ass Wiz: Dave Lizewski has a normal high school student. When his mother died of a brain aneurysm having him live with his father. Dave took his interest to comic books inspiring him to become a real super hero. Dave made his costume and with his own personal training he set out to fight crime. He was put in a hospital after he was stabbed and hit by a car straight after. He goes through physical rehab and 4 surgerys giving him metal plates all over his body. With his reactions slower for pain Dave went back out to fight crime and he saved a man form attackers and people recorded this putting it on youtube. This is when Dave got his nickname Kick-Ass. Boomstick: Dave is good at hand to hand fighting and he is good with his batons. WIth the metal plating and high pain tolerance makes him very great in brawls. Dave is very resorseful as he has replaced his batons with chair legs and his baton has nails in them. Wiz: Dave has very little combat experiance as he just flails his batons hopping his enemys give up and he can be over powered by more then 2 people. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3XwH0PKIHc Hit-Girl Wiz; Not much is known about Hit-gril but she first met Kick-ass when she was with Big daddy took out a small gang that kick-ass was confronting. Kick-ass was mystified as most heros had a name on the internet and Big Daddy and her were mostly unknown. Boomstick: Hit-Girl has her costume and with that she has a bullet proof vest underneath it. She has small throwing knives and one with a wire attached to it, she has two glock 23, english punch, shurukins, a m16, butterfly knives, a jetpack with machine guns, a stick with blades at the end, two ninja sticks, and a pain stick. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gSJMxpYB2w Big Daddy Wiz: Big Daddy was a former police officer and his wife was killed by a mob kingpin. Big Daddy escaped the attack with his daughter Hit-girl. He trained Hit-Girl to be an assassin. When Hit-Girl and him found Kick-Ass they decide to fight crime but they kill their victims. Boomstick: Big Daddy is later shown to be delusional and he was a comic book fan. His backstory is completely made up and his wife is still alive. He also kidnapped Hit-Girl and trained her to be an assassin. He tries to justified his actions by saying he needed action in his life. Wiz: Bid daddy did care for Hit-Girl and he thinks it was fine to take Hit-Girl away from her family. Big Daddy is actually a skilled fighter in firearms and martial arts. He funds his superhero life by selling comic books and looting people. John Genovese was angered that his organization was being targeted so he sent his son to double cross them. His son, Red Mist, did double cross them and he killed Big Daddy. Boomstick: Big Daddy is skilled in martial arts and firearms. He is seen with a chainsaw and an assassins gun. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1E6GiB_BPU Battle Guy Wiz: Marty was best friends with Dave and when Dave said that he wanted to be a hero Marty mocked him at first. When Marty saw kick ass he was inspierd to be a hero and he become the hero Battle guy. Boomstick: Lame name aside Battle guy is skilled in fighting after being trained a bit by Justice Forever and he fough a lot of Red Mists army but it can be asumed he did hide for most of the battle. Battle guy has two mini shields on the side of arms to bash people with. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24zp9c3xb9c Insect Man Wiz: After Kick-ass became a cultural phenomenon Insect man was inspired to be a hero and patrol the city of New York. He claims he is a cop who uses a costume to do stuff he couldn't do as a police officer. Boomstick: Wouldn't that mean he is a corrupt cop? Wiz: I Think it does. Insect man joined Justice forever to break up human trafficking organization. Boomstick: Insect man is very aggressive when he fights and he is trained as a police officer. He is also armed with a black club. Insect man has fought off a lot of Red Mists army far before he was killed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wIiftRpMIU Moon Bird Wiz: Moon Bird started off as a person who helped drunk women get home in Chelsea. Moon Bird heard about Justice Forever and she decided to join to keep people safe. She was some of the few who survived Red Mists army attack and after the fight she was arrested. Boomstick: Moon Bird has a taser and a mace. She did fight Red Mists army and she could be a bit stronger MAYBE from being in prison. Black Death Wiz: Black Death was a UFC fighter and when Red Mist went to a gym to for combat training. Red Mist was pit up against Black Death and after getting horribly beaten up he left his combat training go with plan b, Hire people to do his own work, and he hired Black Death. Boomstick: He has a black club with metal bumps on it and he is a trained UFC fighter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTfISPygezc Luigi Wiz: Luigi is Red Mists weapon and tools person. He was a part of Red mists army and no one knows about his fate. Boomstick: Luigi can get lots of weapons and tools. He also is trained in fighting. Skull and Bones Wiz: When Vic Gigante needed to get rid of Kick-ass he hired a vigilante and he called them Skull and Bones. After Skull and Bones killed a gang they sent a video telling everyone that they will kill any lowlifes and they will bring back their community with extreme force and their way Boomstick: Skull and Bones are skilled with guns. Red Mist Wiz: Red Mist is first seen in a comic store buying comics. Hes next seen on a roof reading comic in his costume. When Red Mists father needed to get rid of Kick-ass Red Mist was sent to become friends with kick-ass. Boomstick: Red Mist has now real powers but he does have three handguns, a katana, a staff, nunchucks, and a car he calls the mist mobile. Wiz: Red mist is insane and a cowered. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlwb1rkzQs0 Mother Russa Wiz: Mother Russa worked as a former Russian prime minister but when she was accused of cheating he she went into a drunken rage killing everyone in the room. Red Mist found her on Twitter and she joined Red Mist to destroy most of Justice Forever. Boomstick:Mother Russa is extremely strong and she has a pistol, brass knuckles, and a Bowie Knife. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRSNpt0s68w Vic Gigante Wiz: Vic is a corrupt high ranking detective and he secretly works with Genoverse to fight Justice Forever. He is also the leader of Skull and Bones. Boomstick: Vic has police training giving him combat experience with hand-to-hand combat and guns. Scott Pilgrim Wiz: Scott William Pilgrim is the main character of the Scott Pilgrim box and not much is known about his childhood. He went to a catholic school and during the first day of school he got into a fight. He loss and he was sent to the principle office were he met Lisa Miller. During the day he also met Kim Pine. Scott and Lisa decided to make a band and they get Kim to join the band for her drumming skills. They made the band Sonic and Knuckles after he beat Simmon Lee and this was found out to be a false memory made by Gideon. The true memory was Scott beat Simmon Lee when he was briefly dating Kim. Boomstick: Scott Pilgrim is a skilled fighter using Video Game moves like when he uses the Shoryuken on Matthew Patel, he uses an air juggle for a 65 hit combo he also used on Matthew Patel, Scott has three swords that are The Power of Love, The Power of understanding, and The Power of self respect, He is skilled with swords as he picked the sword proficiency in the 5th grade. Scott has beaten the league of evil exes and they are powerful as Todd who is only the third evil exe could punch holes into the moon that could be seen from earth. Scott also has his guitar and he skateboard from when he beat Lucas Lee. Wiz: Scott is can be dumb and lazy and he doesn't like to improve himself. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCkiEHgWYsI Ramona Flowers Wiz: Ramona Victoria Flowers dated 7 people before the books started and she is the reason Scott is fighting them. Ramona was took into subspace when her emotions overloaded the glow from Gideon Graves. Ramona got out of subspace and she moves to Toronto to work at Amazon. She Meet Scott at a party and she helped Scott fight some of the evil exes like Roxy and Gideon. Boomstick: Ramona can fight and take hits from Roxy and Gideon who should be more or as powerful as Todd. Ramona can pull her weapons out of her bag which is also a portal to subspace, she has a titanium bat, The power of love, and her hammer. With the glow she can go into subspace. Ramonas Hammer has a +2 against girls and the titanium bat has a +1 against blonds. Ramona has roller skates that can melt snow and she has a card that can allow her to enter subspace through any door without opening it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nzi3HHckwKY Knives Chau Wiz: Knives Chau met Scott on the bus with her mom. Scott and Knives later dated and went on before Ramona came into the picture. Knives became Ramonas rival and the two fought with Ramona coming on top all of the time. Knives soon moved on. Boomstick: Knives is a great and agile fighter and she uses knifes to fight. Wiz: Knives isnt a very smart fighter and she rushes at enemys blindly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOJk1WziPho Mr Chau Wiz: Mr Chau is the father of Knives Chau and he attacked Scott thinking that he was dating Knives. In reality the person Knives was dating at the time was more likely to be Neil. Mr Chau fought Scott and he helped fight Roxy. When Mr Chau saw Scott get the power of love he left Scott alone. Boomstick: Mr Chau strong even though he is a middle age man and he can fight of Roxy and he can keep up with Scott. Mr Chau has cut a street car in half with his katana with only one hand. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iT0oay1pT34 Nega Scott Wiz: Nega Scott is an evil version of Scott formed from him trying to forget his past. Scott fights Nega Scott and he finally beats Nega Scott by giving into his past. Boomstick: Everything Scott can do Nega Scott can do better and he is stronger that Scott in base. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdChqW9Pyck Wallace Wells Wiz: Wallace is Scott's former room mate and he is gay. Wallace has been trained by Mobile to make a chi shield around himself and to dry himself off. Boomstick: Wallace has fough Gideon in the game and he sells healing items and helping items. (if Wallace isnt a character i can use please message me and i will change it) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0y4KUEi-hk Matthew Patel Wiz: Matthew Patel is Ramonas first evil exe from the 7th grade. Ramona dated Matthew Patel to fight of jocks and then she dumped him. Boomstick: Mattew Patel can levitate, he can make fireballs, he can summon demon hipster chicks who can also levitate and shoot fireballs, he can fight early scott and he has some skill of martal arts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_hgZqRlJY4 Lucas Lee Wiz: Lucas Lee dated Ramona during their freshmen year and Lucas Lee fallowed Ramona around to asking her to date him. Lucas Lee wasnt a major point of Ramonas life and the only thing they did was sit on the curb and smoke. Lucas Lee was dumped after Ramona saw Todd Ingram. Lucas Lee became a movie star and he is the second evil exe. Boomstick: Lucas Lee has no real power like the other exes but he is a good skater and an actor with super strength. Wiz: Lucas Lee has his skateboarding get the better of him and he is passive at times. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usL1YjccLt0 Todd Ingram Wiz: Todd dated Ramona for the rest of high school. Todd went away for 2 weeks where scientist did studies on him. Todd came back taking Ramona out of her class and punching a hole into the moon so big it could be seen from earth. Todd went to vegan collage and the two decided to brake up. Todd soon dated Envy and was a part of her band until Envy figured out he was cheating on her with Lynette guycott. Boomstick: Todd has telekinetic powers and telepothy. He attacks with his guitar. Wiz: Todd is cocky, he holds back against his opponents, and if he eats or drinks anything unveagon he will loose his powers. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siryJP8p7xE Roxannie Richer Wiz: Roxy richer is Ramonas 4rth evil exe, Ramonas only female exe from our knowledge, and she was dating Ramona in university. Ramona keeps on saying that it was just a phase. . Boomstick: Roxy can move at ninja like speed and can only be seen as a black blur, Roxy can travel through subspace, she can teleport, disappear into a cloud of smoke, become invisible, and in the free comic book day it's implied that she can turn movie posters into ninja scrolls. She has a ninja sword that turns into a chain whip. Wiz: Roxy has an inferiority complex, she is easily angered, and she might of not finished her Ninja training. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JU-mvVujpGI The Twins Wiz: Kyle and Ken Katanagi are twins and Ramona dated them at the same time and when they figured out they swore to always work together. Boomstick: The twins are skilled in martial arts and they work well with each other. They have attacks like the double hurricane kick and the samui punch. They are great at building and working with robots as they have robot-01, robot-02, robot-03, and the super fighting robot. With music they can make two snow dragons. Wiz: The twins use robots to much and they are considered one of the wekest members compared to Lucas Lee or Matthew Patel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0JRA7tTR9I Gideon Graves Wiz: Gideon Graves met Ramona at a party in New York and the two quickly dated. As Ramona had true feelings for Gideon he had other plans. Gideon saw this as a good time to test his new invention, the Glow. Ramona got fed up with Gideon ignoring her and she left him only leaving a letter but Gideon walked in and Ramona was sucked into subspace taking the letter with her. Gideon got wasted and he went on a drunk rage on craig's list and he found the 6 other exes for his league of evil exes. Boomstick: Gideon is a great inventor and he made the glow. The glow gives Gideon control over peoples mind, he can steal weapons that havent been summoned it like when he took the power of love from scott, he has a sword hidden in Envys dress he made, and he has a pixle sword. He has a super form and in subspace he is almost a god. Wiz: Gideon Graves is narcissistic, he monologues, and his glow doesn't work on anyone who has a stable mind. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWjley99SLo Pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a comic DEATH BATTLE. Fight! Scott Pilgrim and Ramona walk around the street at night and Kick-ass with Hit-girl jump in front of the two. Kick-ass: You two are under arrest for beating up celebrities and making them... explode into coins. Scott Pilgrim and Kick-ass prepare to fight but Ramona jumps in between both of them. Ramona: We don't need to fight the- Hit-girl: actually we do we get paid for this. Wallace walks by. Wallace: Oh hey guy I see you might need some help. Big Daddy walks by and he looks at Hit-Girl and Kick-ass. Nega Scott comes out from behind Scott and Battle guy walks into the scene. Insect man and moon bird run next to battle guy and Knives with Mr. Chau jump next to Scott. The league of evil exes watch from on top of a roof and Red Mists army with Black Death, Luigi, Skull and Bones, Mother Russia, and Vic Gigante are on the roof in front of them. FIGHT! Black Death jumps from the roof and he tries to punch Mr. Chau Mr. Chau dodges and he slashes at Black Death cutting his chest. Black Death punches Mr. Chau in the face and the gut. Mr. Chau stumbles back and he spits out some blood. Mr. Chau: 你已经死了 Black Death: Huh? Mr. Chau slashes a light poll and he smacks Black Death with it. Big Daddy aims a gun at Scott Pilgrim but Lucas Lee jumps at Big Daddy knocking him away with his skateboard. Lucas Lee walks off and Big Daddy tries to punch Lucas Lee. Big Daddys hand is caught and Lucas Lee turns around to show that he is a stunt double. Lucas Lee is standing across the road and he walks to Big Daddy. Lucas Lee: Looks like you're seeing double. More Lucas Lee stunt double walk around Big Daddy. Big Daddy starts up his chainsaw and the Lucas Lee stunt doubles run at Big Daddy. Mother Russia runs at Wallace Wells. Wallace smacks Mother Russia with a wine glass braking the glass over her face. Mother Russia tries to hit Wallace but he protects himself with his Chi. Wallace punches Mother Russia in the chest and face but she doesn't seem affected. Mother Russia grabs Wallace and she tosses him into a wall. Mother Russia charges at Wallace punching him deeper into the wall. Wallace struggles but he kicks Mother Russia away. Mother Russia stumbles back and she charges at Wallace. Wallace uses his Chi to make a shield around himself knocking Mother Russia back into a light poll knocking the poll down. Skull and bones run at Wallace but Todd picks up the ground and he tosses them around. Todd punches one of the members braking the person nose. Skull and Bones jump on Todd punching and kicking him to the ground. Todd's hair spikes up and he see his father, Envy, and Gideon. He makes the surrounding buildings implode on themselves and making Skull and Bones fly off into non destroyed buildings. Skull and Bones shoot at Todd but Todd uses his powers to block the bullets and shoot them back at the Skull and bones members braking their guns and hitting them killing them all. FIRST KO Red Mist gets into the mist mobile and he drives at Roxy. Roxy teleports on top of the car and he pulls out her sword stabbing it into the car missing Red Mist. Red Mist suddenly stops the car flinging Roxy off of the mist mobile. Roxy turns her sword into the chain whip and she smacks the mist mobile braking the glass. Red Mist summons his army and he drives off scared. Roxy teleports around slashes at Red Mists army slashing at all of them cutting all of them and killing them. Red Mist continues to drive off and Roxy runs at Red Mist being a blur. Black Death catches the light poll and he lifts up Mr. Chau. Mr Chau jumps off the telephone pull. Black Death knocks Mr. Chau out of the air. Mr. Chau gets up and he slashes the light poll into little pieces. Black Death punches at Mr. Chau but he dodges. Mr. Chau slashes Black deaths chest making a red X on his chest. Black Death feels his chest and Mr. Chau aims his sword. Mr. Chau charges at Black Death and he stabs his sword through Black Death and through the X. Black Death slides of Mr. Chaus sword and he lays on the ground bleeding out. Luigi stands and the twins appear behind him. Kyle: I don't think we've been. Ken: Properly introduced. Luigi turns around and he tries to hit the two but Robot-01 grabs Luigi smashing him through a building. Robot-01 punches Luigi braking his nose and Luigi pulls out a taser turning it on. Luigi tries to use the taser on robot-01 but the robot dodges by jumping off of Luigi's legs breaking them. Robot-01 looks at a building and he punches the building knocking the building onto Luigi crushing he and killing him leaving a bloody puddle flowing from under the rubble. Battle guy runs at Scott but Todd grabs Battle Guy and tosses him into the atmosphere. Todd slams Battle Guy into the ground and he pukes out blood. Battle guy slowly gets up he bashes Todd's face with his shield. Todd holds his face and he punches Battle guy knocking him through many buildings. Battle guy looks at the buildings he went through and the buildings all fall with the last one falling onto Battle guy. Todd laughs crushing Battle guy slowly. Kick-ass jumps off of Ramona's back and he gets hit in the back with a fireball. Matthew Patel laughs and he tosses more fireballs at Kick-Ass. Kick-ass smacks Matthew Patel with his Batons. Matthew Patel summons his demon hipster chicks and they all toss fireballs at Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass dodges the fireballs and he jumps through the demon hipster chicks and he smashes Patel's head. Patel explodes into $2.10. insect man looks at all of the Chaos and Scott and Ramona run at Insect man both pulling out the power of love and stabbing Insect man in the head. Moon Bird backs up and Nega Scott runs at her. Nega Scott laughs and he shoots a haduken through Moon Bird. Mother Russia charges at Wallace but Scott summons the power of self respect and he cuts Mother Russia in half. Wallace: thanks guy. Hit-Girl jumps at Roxy and Roxy turns her whip into the sword and she cuts hit-girl in half. Red Mist turns the corner and he sees Scott, Ramona, Wallace, Nega Scott, and Mr. Chau in front of him. He tries to turn around but the rest of the league of evil exes besides Lucas Lee and Matthew Patel stop Red Mist. Big Daddy knocks the Lucas Lee stunt doubles away but Lucas Lee smashes his skateboard over Big Daddys head killing him. Lucas Lee: Hey! Scott the skateboard! Scott nods and he rolls the mitral skateboard to Lucas Lee. Kick-Ass Jumps on Red Mists car and he smacks away anyone who got near. Knives jumps from the roof and she stabs into Kick-Ass head cutting down his back. Red Mist: you motherfu-. The super fighting robot steps on Red Mist. Gideon stands next to Vic. Gideon: Well this is the end Vic. Any last words? Vic sighs and Gideon summons his pixel sword. Gideon stabs into Vics chest killing Vic. KOS! It Shows the two teams of Good and evil from the Scott Pilgrim verse walking in two diffrent directions and the kick-ass verse all dead and bloody. Results Boomstick: That was cool. Wiz: Better if it was animated. Boomstick: Eh oh well lets start the explanation. Wiz: The moon feat most of the characters have or are compared to are just to much for the Kick-Ass verse. The people the kick-ass verse could fight and maybe beat is Matthew Patel, Lucas lee, and the twins without robots. Boomstick: Maybe Wallace if we dont go off any feats from the game. Wiz: the Scott Pilgrim verse had more veriety as the kick-ass verse has people who punch, shoot, or attack with weapons. The Scott Pilgrim verse has weapons. projectiles, flight, fireballs, telekanetics, telepothy, teleportation, invisability, robots, mind manipulation, and a lot more. Boomstick: Kick-ass verse just got their ass kicked. Wiz; The winner is the Scott Pilgrim verse NEXT TIME Vanoss and Friends vs team crafted NEXT TIME BONUS FIGHT War. War never changes. The Lone wonderer vs The Courier vs The Sole Surviver Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Gamehost0007 bonus fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Universe vs. Universe' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies